chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic X New Adventure Episode 11:Chicken Jop
(Note: All the villains. including EggPlankon, are not in this episode) Storyline Lucille:(Reading a book, hears rustle noise) ???: Ne. Buck buck. Lucille: ..... ???: Ne. Buck buck. Lucille: ....... ???: Bucka bucka. Lucille:(Flys over to the bushes and grabs ???, revealing to be Coop) Coop: BUCKA!!!!! Don't buck buck hurt me! Lucille:(Drops Coop) Coop: KA!!!!!! (Fells to the ground) Lucille: Why were you hiding in the bushes, Coop? Coop: I'm buck hiding because buck of that crazy chicken hugging crocodile! (Ed) Everytime I show up to ask Abby on a date, he appeares and hugs me to death! It's like he's Amy! Lucille: Can't you just tell this guy to leave you alone? Coop: I don't know him! If I did, then- Buck! He's here! I'm out of here! (Runs off) Bucka! Ed: (arrives) Hello! Where did the chicken run off to? Alice: Hey guys... Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY & the Crossovers: (arrives) Jack: Hi Alice. Ed: Hiya Alice. Alice: Hey. ^^ Lucille:(Looks at Ed, thoughts) So that's the guy Coop's afried of. Patricia: Say, we would like to introduce you to our new crossovers, Pyrox the Bull, Scarox the Spider, Ogrum the Bear, Bruizer the Echidna, Aquagon the Crocodile, Dragon Bolt the Dragon & Frost Beast the Tasmainian Devil. Lucille:(Thoughts) Crossovers? Pyrox: Hi there. Ed: Hiya guys. Hank: Are you chasing chickens again, Ed? Ed: But I love chickens, guys. Splitface: We know, Ed. Lucille: .......... Alice: ......... Spongebob: Sorry, it's just that Ed loves chickens. Alice: IKR? Vezok: Yeah. Alice: We need a hen to lay more eggs. ^^ Owen: Yeah, but how can we get a hen? Alice: I don't know. Maybe we should buy one or something. Lucille:(Flies away) Noah: (notices Lucille is flying away) Where is she going? XT4: I don't know, but I think we're gonna find out what it is Edd: Are you sure this is wise? Jack: I believe so Duncan: Oh alright. Let's follow it. Ed: And then can we find the chicken? Patricia: And then we can find the chicken Ed: Oh boy, oh boy! I love chickens! Alice: (sighs) Lucille:(Sees Coop hiding up in the tree) Coop. Coop: BUCKA!!!!!! Please don't hug me! Lucille: It's only me. Lucille. Coop: Oh... Buck. Thank goodness. Lucille: I just figure out why that crocodile is hugging you all the time. He just love chickens. Coop: But what if buck he trys to hug me buck hard! Lucille: I don't know. Coop: I just don't buck want him to be- Ed: (notices Coop hiding inside the tree) CHICKEN! (charges at Coop) Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! Jack: Ed! Wait ! (chases after Ed) Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY & the Crossovers: (chases after Jack & Ed) Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY & the Crossovers (Except B): WAIT FOR US! Edd: Ed! You gotta calm down! Coop: BUCKA!!!!! Don't buck buck hug or hurt me!!!!!!! Ed: (jumps up) ALLY OOP! (lands on the tree & Hugs Coop very tightly like a bear hug) I LOVE CHICKENS! (laughs) Hug a chicken! Hug a chicken! Hug a chicken! Hug a chicken! Frost Beast: Ed! Put him down this instant & get down from this tree right now! Alice: Ugh. Eddy: (laughing) Good one Ed. Wait here, I'll go get the camera! Cameron: Oh dear. Ed's not stopping, is he? Deimos: Looks like it. Cameron: I knew you say that. Jack: Guys, we need some help Lucille:(Thoughts)'' Coop is going to need some help! ''(Flies away) Jack: Guys, we need some help! Patricia: Come on, guys let's go get some help. Coop: BUCK!!!! I said let me buck go! Ed: (still hugging Coop) I love chickens, guys. Coop: BUCK HELP!!!!!!!!! Lucille:(Came back who brought Sonic along) He's over there. Sonic:(Sees Ed hugging Coop) Ed. Put my friend down, please. Ed: Aw, but I love Chickens, Sonic. Sonic: I know you do, but Coop is a friend of mine. Alice: Ed. (glares at Ed) Put. Down. Coop. This. Instant. Ed: (felt sad & lets go of Coop) Awww, but I love chickens Alice. Eddy: She already knows that Ed & we do too, now give it a rest. Alice: I agree. Sonic: Coop. Are you okay? Coop: I'm, buck, almost hugged, buck, to death! Bucka! So now, I'm out of here! (Runs off) Bucka! Jack: We're very sorry about Ed's actions. Patricia: Yeah, we're sorry. But there comes a time when everytime Ed sees a chicken, he always hugs them. Lucille: Can't he just hug a different chicken than Coop. Cause he's a person too. Noah: Sometimes it's not that simple. Alice: Yeah, really. Josh: (appears) Hey guys. I saw a chicken running towards me... Uh, what's happening? Alice: It's Coop, sir. Josh: Coop, huh? Yeah, then why is he running out of here? Rey: (imitates Coop) "I'm, buck, almost hugged, buck, to death! Bucka!" Josh: Ohh. Choro: Now that was a good impression of Coop! Sonic:(Rolls his eyes) Eddy: And it's because of Ed's obsession of chickens! Vezok: (sighs) How do we ever gonna stop Ed from hugging Coop? Jack: That's a tough question Alice: (sighs) Tyler: (tucked himself into a ball & is rocking back & forth, feeling scared because of his fear of chickens) TDI Courtney: Oh yeah, Tyler's afraid of chickens. Choro: What makes him so scared of chickens anyway? Did those chickens peck him in the eye or something? Sonic:(Hits Choro behind the back of the head) Choro:(Rubs his head) What? Josh: "How do we ever gonna stop Ed from hugging Coop?" Find any chicken, just not Coop. Simple as that. White Bird: I am a chicken, Josh. What if Ed's hugging did the same thing to me? Josh: Don't you get it?! You're a Mobian chicken! (sputters) Ed: (gets excited) CHICKEN!! (hugs White Bird) White Bird: Oh no, not again. Lucille: Coop's a mobian chicken too.